Talk:Vulcan Kingdom/@comment-4072803-20151122191346
Okay, admiral inspection time because this raises a few flags! First off, not the worst nation/government page I've seen. Overall it's pretty good, formatting notwithstanding, especially since it appears to be your first page of this type here. Congrats on that front. HOWEVER, I would like to question some elements of this. First, I'd say to be VERY '''careful with the likes of poneglyphs, if not removing it entirely. Since we know so little about the Void Century and considering our rules in relation to canon, I'd avoid doing anything related to the poneglyphs for the time being, at least until we know much more about them and the Void Century itself. Also, the World Government would most likely attempt to exterminate '''ANY '''country that was studying things from the Void Century, allied with them or not, and as for this country's apparent defense, well, I'll get to that later. As a final note on this, I doubt Vegapunk would be even allowed to go here for that reason, and he seems to have a very limited range of movement as is (what with him being the greatest scientist the WG has at their disposal, I highly doubt they allow him to move around as he pleases). That's another thing that you just shouldn't touch at all until we learn more about it canon. Second, children learning Haki at a young age seems a bit... implausible. It's not '''IMPOSSIBLE, I'll give you that, since animals can apparently learn how to use it (then again, that was a filler arc and it was Kung Fu Dugongs, animals that are gifted fighters by nature, so it might not even apply to all animals). But children have not really been shown to have the capacity to learn Haki in canon yet, save for Haoshoku Haki, and that seems to be mostly unconscious use of it without any real control. Another thing I'd advise to avoid touching until we get more confirmation that children can learn to use Haki adequatley in the manga, or later on when the anime finally gets to it. (I could also get into how an entire nation based around research is... very on the unlikely side, as even Ohara was part of a larger government and likely had support from nearby islands). Finally, I'd be careful about the Royal Family itself being as strong as admirals. The Four Generals are a bit more acceptable (though I'm not sure if the rules would allow that or not, Admiral-level characters are technically allowed here but they're hilariously tricky things to handle), but "individual members of the Royal Family" seems a bit of a stretch to me. Besides those three points, the page isn't a bad one and better than some first pages newcomers have thrown up here, so congratulations on that count. Just go over those (and potentially take it up with other admirals/admins, they can probably provide more help with fixing those than I can), and this should be an acceptable page, unless I'm missing something in the rules that sinks this page entirely. Welcome to the wiki, and I hope you have fun ^_^ ~Ship of Fools Admiral, Zeon1